Identity Crises
by NerdInABlueBox
Summary: Rose is kidnapped by Kilgrave, Jessica thinks the Doctor is her worst enemy, and the police are not helping at all. Doctor needs to find a way to make Jessica trust him, and help him find and rescue Rose. (Complete)
1. A Merry Mix-up

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-right: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-bottom: 1px solid #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong5/29 this is gradually being rewritten/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""And we're here!" said the Doctor with a final push of a lever. The comforting emwhirr/em of the TARDIS picked up, and they faded into existence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Where are we this time Doctor?" asked Rose, with an obvious smirk on her face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Emm..." the Doctor ran over to the screen, then said, "New York, 2015."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Where in New York exactly?" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hell's Kitchen..err doesn't sound too friendly, but I've heard that they have AMAZING burgers." said the Doctor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay then, Doctor." said Rose with a smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Doctor walked over to the doors, and threw them open. He took a step outside, and sniffed the air. "Mmm, yeh, sometime before December, and..." he stuck his tongue out, "it's gonna rain later!" The Doctor turned around to Rose. Who was still smiling. "How can you possibly do that?" she asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Timelord just smiled, and instead said, "I would grab a coat if I were you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He turned back around as Rose grabbed her coat. "It looks like we landed in an ally of some kind, well no problem, the street's right over there." he said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay then, let's go!" said Rose excitedly as she leaped out of the TARDIS and onto damp American pavement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The console made a winding and creaking noise."Okay, just give me a second." said the Doctor as he ran back into the TARDIS. He flipped a few switches, and winded various objects when he heard Rose scream from outside the TARDIS./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Rose!" he yelled as he bounded out of the TARDIS. She was no where to be seen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Rose?" he asked. No reply. He knew he made a mistake by leaving her out there alone, in New York nonetheless. Even if it was just for a few minutes, this was all his fault./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Doctor started running. Around the corners and to the street. He looked around. It was relatively empty. The occasional person here and there, but then he saw it. Rose was getting into a car with a man in a purple suit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Rose!" he yelled. She stopped, looked back, but the man told her something and she ignored the Doctor and continued into the car./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Rose got into the car with the man. She didn't know why, but he told her to, and then she really wanted to. The Doctor, didn't he tell her to? But then who yelled her name earlier?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""So what's your name?" asked the man sitting down next to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Rose Tyler." she replied, a bit confused since she thought the Doctor already knew her name, but she set that thought aside./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That's a great name." said the man who sounded all too familiar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes, it's a great name." repeated Rose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Now tell me, who was that who yelled your name earlier?" asked the man./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, I mean right before we got into the car."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""W-wasn't that you Doctor?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Who?'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You're so funny." said Rose with a smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, I mean, why did you call me Doctor?" asked the man./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well because that's your name." she replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The man decided to ignore this, for surely this woman may have been confused. Suddenly, she spoke up, and interrupted his thoughts by saying, "I thought you had shaved this morning."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You just met me. Remember?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Uhh...Yes, I think so...but-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No buts, my name is Kilgrave, you will enjoy my company."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Rose was confused for a brief moment, but then said, "I will enjoy your company."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That is good." said Kilgrave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes, that is good." repeated Rose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emGod I have forgotten how annoying this gets. t/emhought Kilgrave./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The car had already left, and the Doctor knew he wouldn't have a chance of catching the car for it had already gained speed and was long gone. The Doctor looked up, and saw a security camera. This gave him an idea. He ran back to his TARDIS as fast he could, and tapped the screen on the console, and pressed a few more buttons, but couldn't zero in on the man that Rose got in the car with, but he did get the licence plate number. He pressed a couple more buttons and tapped the screen a few more times, but he didn't have the right tech on his ship to trace the plate. He didn't have a data base. It was then that he realized that he would have to go and get help. He had to go to the police station. He pulled up the location of it on the TARDIS. He didn't want to risk them seeing him, so he decided to just walk there. It was only a few blocks away afterall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Doctor quickly ran back out of the TARDIS and started a slow jog towards the location of the police station./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He walked through the doors and up to the desk of the police station./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Can I help you?" asked the man at the desk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""My friend just got into a car with a stranger for no reason! I got the plate number, could you trace it?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Let's back up a bit, bud, before we waste our time and money on a plate trace, was there any sign of a struggle?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well...not really but-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Did she call out to you? Or in anyway?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Not entirely, but she had never met him before, I'm sure of it, if I could just-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Is she a prostitute by anychance?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""What?! No! What kind of policeman are you-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That is quite enough now, sir." said a voice from behind him. The Doctor turned around and was standing face to face to the head detective. "As far as I can tell, your little 'kidnapping' story sounds like one of those looney ones involving that Kilgrave bloke. I know of a person who deals with this crap, here's her card." The Detective handed the Doctor a business card./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Good luck with that, hope you find your girlfriend." and with the, the detective walked away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emGirlfriend? What? Her and I? Never. /emThe Doctor stormed out of the police station./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That accent of yours, it's British."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Where are you from?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""London."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oh that's nice."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Kilgrave looked out the window. The car was coming to a stop./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Where are we?" asked Rose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That, my sweet, is going to be a surprise." said Kilgrave./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Doctor knocked on the door. "Alias Investigations," it read, on ruffled glass. The Doctor heard a groan from inside, then some shuffling, and then the door opened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""'ello, I was told you could help me with finding a friend? A man that I didn't see...took...her and I was told you could help me with this."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Jessica was momentarily shocked when she saw Kilgrave at her door. He was blabbing his mouth about something she didn't care about. She immediately jumped into action by pulling the man in and bringing her knee up to his gut. He doubled over immediately./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Doctor found himself on the ground, clenching his stomach. This woman had unbelievable strength, for he was sure that a couple of his ribs were cracked at the least./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Jessica pulled him up and shoved him against the wall. Her arm pinned his chest to the wall, and her hand was in a clenched fist, ready to take him out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""What are you doing here?" spat Jessica./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Doctor was still wheezing, but managed to say, "I needed your help with finding a friend. I was referred here from the police station."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ha ha. Very funny. What, got tired of assaulting helpless girls did you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Doctor was both shocked and disgusted from this remark./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""emAssault?/em I would never. That's disgusting."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""So what do you call what you did to me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""What I did to emyou?/em" The Doctor was now hopelessly confused. "I never did anything to you, hell, I haven't even met you before in my entire life! And that is a emreally /emlong time mind you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay then, Kilgrave, trying another tactic are we? Coming here to my apartment newly shaven with a new haircut doesn't mean we can start fresh. What, did you get a make-over or something?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Listen, miss...-uh-...Jones was it? I think you are mistaking me for someone else. Please, just let me go, and I can forget this ever happened, okay? I just wanted help finding Rose, but I-I think I'll be fine on my own." The Doctor said as he attempted to get out of Jessica's hold, but was instead thrown to the ground./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I would never forget your face."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I wouldn't either, I mean, I got quite lucky with this face, though it doesn't have the best skin but look at these teeth!" he bared them for her. "They are amazing, gotta say, I was quite shocked when I got them, quite different from my previous incarnations..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The Doctor was rambling on as usual and was slowly backing away from her, but Jessica was quite confused at this point. She was starting to think that Kilgrave had gone crazy, but on another hand, he was already crazy, more of a sociopath actually, but as far as she remembered, it was all based on her. Maybe he had somehow mixed this "Rose" girl with her in his messed up mind. The man she thought was Kilgrave still was rambling on, it was now an entirely different subject, something related to bananas, but she covered his mouth, and said "about this Rose that you are trying to find. What did you say happened to her?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""mmmhmphmnnmomn"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Jessica then realized that she was still covering his mouth. She brought her hand back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ahh, much better, not very nice, that was, although, it also wasn't nice when you gave me that beating a minute or two ago."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Just shut up and tell me so that I can see how delusional you really are."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Delusional? No. Mad? Maybe. But what I saw was that my friend-Rose-I heard a scream from inside the TARDIS, so I ran to check on her, and she was gone! So then I ran to look for her and to see what had happened, when I found her getting into a car with this man! I didn't see his face or anything, but he was wearing a purple suit."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oh that's dark. Even for you. Pretending to lose your memory and come to me for help on a story you made up, featuring YOU, and you even made yourself look helpless so that I would feel bad for you. Is that it? Because that is what it seems like to me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""So I'm taking that as a no then." said the Doctor. He quickly scrambled to his feet, and wincing in pain, he tried to run, but once again, Jessica grabbed him by the collar, and sent him flying slammed through the wall, head first./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The wall now had a hole in it, and at the base was the Doctor lying on his stomach, unconscious. /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Ring Ring

**Here all you lovely people go! Another chapter to this crossover. Thank you soo very much to all of those who reviewed. Kudos to MysteryGirl7Freak for cheering me on and motivating me to keep writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor Jessica Joens (I just used "nor," how fancy!)**

* * *

Rose sat on a bed in what looked like a hotel room. She was starting to wonder why she was here. This man that looked like the Doctor was actually nothing like the Doctor. She was starting to wonder if he was a brother or something, but Rose knew better.

Kilgrave was pacing back and forth in front of the bed. He didn't do anything with Rose yet, not until he decided how to get Jessica over here, but something else was bothering him. Rose had called him "The Doctor," but no one had ever mixed him up with anyone else before now."Who did you think I was again?"

"The Doctor...are you not?" said Rose.

He kept getting the same answer out of her. He tried another pointless question.

"Who's the Doctor?'

"You are...?"

"Stop saying that!"

"Ok."

Kilgrave was hopelessly confused and frustrated. He was debating whether he should just dump Rose on the street and get another girl to blackmail Jessica with, but then he thought, that the more hopeless the girl is, the greater the incentive for Jessica to come to him. His plan wasn't fully devised yet. He needed a couple more hours to get all of his threats and plans in order. The overall idea was to get Jessica to come be with him forever, but he also knew that she would be needing some...convincing. Kilgrave looked over to Rose, who was standing in front of him doing absolutely nothing, just staring back at him through her blue eyes.

"Why did you take me?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Did I _say_ you could talk?"

"You never said I couldn't..."

"Shut up."

Rose quickly quieted. She knew in the back of her mind that there was something off about the situation she was in. Whenever he told her to do something, she wanted to do it. There was no resisting, not even one thought.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Kilgrave.

"Who?"

"This Doctor fellow you keep mentioning."

"No."

"Good. If he was, I would have told you to kill him"

Rose didn't say anything. After all, Kilgrave didn't tell her to say or do anything.

"You will refer to me as Kilgrave not the Doctor."

"Okay."

Rose remained quiet after that. _Who was this man? How is he NOT the Doctor?_

Kilgrave couldn't think with the girl's eyes digging into his head. He looked to her again.

"Go into the other room, and wait for me to come back. Don't touch anything, don't try to escape, don't make me angry!"

Rose left obediantly.

* * *

Jessica stared at the unconsious man on her floor. Rubble from her wall was all around him. She saw blood trailing his face from a cut on his head. It was most likely from the wall he had just flown through. She walked to her kitchen and opened a cupboard to grab her bottle of whiskey. She brought it back to the Doctor. When she got there, the Doctor seemed to be coming to. She quickly set down the alcohol and ran to get duct tape. She ripped off a piece, and placed it over his mouth. She then quickly tied up his hands and feet with duct tape as well. After Jessica leaned back and took a swig of the alcohol, his eyes shot open. It startled her, but she would never admit that.

 _Mmmhhmffpmm..._

"Oh, what was that? I can't understand what your saying..." mocked Jessica

The Doctor rolled his eyes. If he couldn't talk, then he would have to find himself another way to get out of this situation.

Jessica thought for a moment, and realized that he didn't have any control over her. _Force of habit, I guess._ She had, after all, just found out that she was now immune to Kilgrave after the events that had occurred earlier that day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jessica ran to the escaping Kilgrave and grabbed his injured arm.

Kilgrave was startled. He looked back to Jessica. "Let go of me Jessica!"

Jessica didn't do anything, she just looked at him.

"Get her off me Detective!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

If he had had any than he could have told her to stop, but he hadn't. After further consideration, she ripped the tape off as hard as she could. The Doctor winced. He had a cut on his lip from when she punched him earlier. It seemed to be bleeding again. He looked up to Jessica (not in a literal sense, of course.) "Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? And how can you possibly consume that much alcohol and not have liver cancer already?"

Now it was Jessica's turn to roll her eyes. _Okay, I'll play your game Kilgrave._

"Do you really not remember who you are?" she asked.

"No, I remember who I am, I'm just probably not the person you think I am." replied the Doctor.

"Then who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"Oh geez...more subtle than _Kilgrave_ this time. Good for you."

"Umm thanks? Can I leave then? I think I left the stove on." The Doctor struggled against the bonds on the ground.

"Not so fast." Jessica put her foot on his chest, and he stopped. "So you're trying to find a girl name Rose, of whom _you_ kidnapped."

"I didn't kidnap her, _she_ was kidnapped by a man in a purple suit. Why would I come to you, supposedly my worst enemy to get help to find someone I've kidnapped?"

"Worst enemy? Please, you _love_ me."

"Well that's..interesting...anyway, considering that I might not love you as much as you want to believe, does that make any sense to you? The average human could probably even figure that out!" The Doctor's eyes widened. "Or maybe...just maybe, your advancement in strength has lowered the brain's capability to function, and therefore eliminating the neural transmitters that-"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I? I clearly have the moral high ground, therefore preventing you to go through with doing something worse to me than you've already done. I mean sure, maybe earlier _was_ a misunderstanding. _Now_ , that no longer works, because you have discovered that I am actually not this Kilgrave bloke."

Jessica placed her foot on his stomach, right on his bruised-or broken, if he was lucky enough-ribs. The Doctor cried out.

"I don't give a _shit_ about your god damn moralities. I could care less. Now, you will tell me where you've hid this girl, or I swear, I'll make your life more of a living hell than it already is."

"Oh come on Jessica, I thought we were making progress earlier. You were starting to believe the truth, and now you're probably confusing yourself. Honestly, we should just use reason and logic to get through this terribly merry mix-up alright?" The Doctor tried for a smile. He tried to be nice earlier, but now, he knew himself that he was acting a bit rash, but to his defense he was thoroughly pissed off.

"You know what? Just shut up, I'll deal with you later." She knelt down next to him, knocked him out. then put a new piece of duct tape on his mouth.

After that, Jessica went out of the apartment, just to think, to be free of Kilgrave's...essence. She was almost out of whiskey anyway, she might as well go do some shopping while she decides what to do with the troubled Kilgrave in her apartment.

* * *

The Doctor drifted back to consciousness. He had just heard a door shut. _Is she gone?_ He tried to move, but quickly realized that he was tied up with _what was that, duct tape?...Oh, right._ He struggled against the bonds, but it was hopeless. His hands were tied behind his back, and he couldn't get to his feet. _Had she taken his screwdriver?_ The Doctor moved so that his chest was flat on the floor. He still felt the ache of his rib cage from the beating he had taken earlier. He squirmed a bit and felt something poke his chest from inside his jacket. _So she hadn't taken his sonic._ The Doctor maneuvered his bound hands under his feet with much difficulty, then, at last he could reach his sonic screwdriver. He buzzed it a few times, adjusted the setting, then maneuvered it to point at his duct tape bonds, and pressed the button. A few minutes later, he was free. Now he was very happy that he got the duct tape app for his screwdriver.

He sat up and the headache hit him like a semi hitting a poor raccoon walking onto oncoming traffic. He laid back down. Waited a few seconds, then held up his sonic. He squinted at it, then adjusted the setting. The Timelord pointed it at his head, buzzed it, and soon enough, the headache was quickly fading. He sat up again. This time, there was still a headache, but no nearly as bad as last time. He got to his feet and stumbled to the door.

It opened to what looked like the main sitting area. As he had suspected earlier, Jessica was gone. _Not for long_ he guessed. He went to the main door.

The Doctor went down the steps of Jessica's crappy apartment complex. The musky smell that had engulfed the place was gone. He didn't even really notice it until it was gone. _That goes for many things in life doesn't it?_ He stopped at the bottom, and thought about the moments before Rose was taken. What had she been doing? Looking around? Taking a picture on her phone? Push-ups? Then suddenly, the Timelord hit himself on the head. "Stupid!" He hit his forehead again. "Oh, how could I possibly be so stupid?" He got a few looks from passing commuters, but he didn't really care. The Doctor ran down the sidewalk. He was also getting additional weird looks from the people passing him. He decided that it was due to the fact that he was partially caked in blood, and beaten pretty bad too, but he didn't care at that point. He rounded a corner and found the TARDIS sitting at the end of an alley. He ran to it, took out his key, unlocked it, then stepped in.

He ran to the console and spun the screen to where he was standing. "I am an idiot!" the Doctor said to no one in particular. While punching in various algorithums and flipping some switches, he said, "Because only a bumbling idiot would forget that Rose had a bloody phone!" With the final hit of an "enter" button, a ringing sound was heard.

 _R-r-r-r-r-ing_

* * *

 _*music* Here's the thing, we started out friends._

Kilgrave heard it. What was that? A phone?

 _*still music* It was cool, but it was all prete-end._

He burst into the bedroom to find Rose squirming to find something. After two seconds, she brought out a phone. She made to pick it up, but Kilgrave snatched it before she could.

 _*music* Yeah yeah, since you've been go-one._

Kilgrave waited for it to stop. After 10 more seconds, the horrible music stopped. He flipped open the phone and went to call history. He held it to Rose.

"Who's number is this?"

"I don't know." said Rose.

"Bullshit! Who's number is this!?"

"I-I don't know."

"Is it your precious Doctor's?"

"I don't know."

"If your say 'I don't know' one more time, I will make you cut out your tongue! Do you understand this?"

"Y-yes."

"He better call back."

Rose just nodded.

* * *

R-r-r-r-r-ing

R-r-r-r-r-ing

 _I'm sorry, but the person you are calling could not be reached, to leave a message, press-_

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh, and shut it off after that. There was still hope. He pressed another few buttons, then pushed the lever. The TARDIS took off, _away from Jessica, and into freedom._ After he landed, he ran to the doors and threw them open. He found himself facing the wall of a hotel. _That can't be right_.

Then, he thought, _oh, maybe I only got the latitude and longitude from the phone's location, not the altitude._ It would take him forever to search every room of the hotel, he thought that it would be easier to try her phone again. Rose was here, but he didn't want to risk wasting time by searching more rooms than he had to. He wired the TARDIS up to call the number again. After three rings, he got through.

"Rose! Oh thank Rassilon. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Who was that man you got into the car with?"

"Oh, Rosie is perfectly fine. Don't you worry. May I ask of whom I am speaking to." A chill went down the Timelord's spine. He recognized that voice. It was his.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap to chapter two. I decided to write this instead of my lovely compare n' contrast essay! You are welcome! Reviews are always much appreciated. Thank you so so much for reading this! Reviewers get papayas!**

 **Chapter three is not yet written, but keep checking in, ya never know!**

 ***Rose's ring tone was Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, if you couldn't figure this out your self. It was a hit song in 2005 if you didn't know, and yes, I do understand that you may not have been able to use songs as ringtones back then, but how should I know? I was like 6!**


	3. Face to Face

**HELLO all! I am so so so so so so sooo sorry for this late update, the only excuse I got this time is laziness...and probably the essays I've been struggling to write...and make good...still, not an excuse! Feel free to chastise me as much as you want! I've tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible, so there will be grammatical errors, inform me if you find one that really annoys you, and I will fix it! You are very cool if you have remained dedicated to this story, as alway, I strongly like you all!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor who nor Jessica Jones!**

* * *

The Doctor's expression darkened. There was no way he could be talking to himself. He decided to brush this idea of a duplicate away until he had found Rose. For all he knew, he could just be overreacting. This person may sound like him, but not actually _be_ him.

"Who is this?" asked the Doctor. The Doctor had lowered his voice from a few seconds ago.

"I may ask the same of you. Are you this Doctor she has been telling me all about?" asked Kilgrave.

The Doctor couldn't take the risk of giving this man any information. So instead of answering, he said, "What floor are you? I much prefer to talk to psychopathic kidnappers face-to-face."

"Kidnapping? Please, she came of her own free will, or, at least, I assume so...I will admit, there was an element of persuasion to it." said Kilgrave.

"Rose would never do something like that of her own _free will._ I swear, if you have done anything, I mean _anything_ to hurt her, you will live to regret it."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Come to me, my fellow Englishman, room number's 666, figure it out from there."

Kilgrave hung up. He turned and smiled at Rose.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I have a special little request of you."

* * *

Jessica approached her door, groceries in hand. It was cracked open. Concerned, she bolted into her apartment, dropped her groceries, and rushed into the bedroom, where the Doctor previously was. He was gone.

"Ssshiit!" said Jessica as she stumbled backwards and ran out the bedroom. Her hands skimmed over her jacket pockets, then her jeans. No phone in sight. "Where the hell is it!?" She looked to her right and found it sitting on the table. She grabbed it and ran out of her apartment, ignoring the frozen groceries left sitting on her floor.

She scrolled through her contacts list until she got to the "T's" and pressed on "Trish Walker."

* * *

The Doctor bolted from the TARDIS and into the Hotel. It was six stories tall and took up the majority of the block. It read "Angel Inn." _How ironic,_ he thought. He stepped through the revolving doors to enter the building.

They opened to a grand lobby with a sitting area to his left, reception to his right, and a restaurant in the corner. In the other corner he saw that it lead to some ground floor rooms, and in the very back, he saw the elevators.

The man at the reception desk smiled at him, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the blood on the Doctor's face.

"Sir, are you okay? Can I help you with anything? I could call a-" the young man was cut short when the Doctor took off towards the elevator. Once in, he pressed the number "6." The doors closed. Finally, in his moment of peace, the Doctor groaned as all the pain from his injuries caught up with him. He wanted to fall to the ground and take a long nap right then and there, but he knew that there was more to be done.

The man at the reception desk was shaken. He timidly grabbed the hotel's phone and dialled 911.

The elevator doors opened. The Doctor prepared himself. He straightened out his suit, tie, then ran his fingers back through his hair. He winced as he glanced the cut on his scalp. He stepped out. _Oh great, this is one of those confusing hotels._ He followed the signs until he reached 666. He took in a deep breath, preparing to break through, he started to take out his sonic screwdriver when the door before him opened.

* * *

 _"Where is he now?"_ asked Trish.

"I have no idea. Can you borrow Simpson's police scanner or something?" asked Jessica.

" _I'll see."_

Trish hung up, leaving Jessica still wandering the streets of Hell's Kitchen in search of the man who had ruined her life. She was so close, she should have just killed him then and there. He was wrapped up like a birthday present, but he had slipped away before she could unwrap it. Why did she have to be so hot-headed? She just _had_ to leave, she _had_ let Kilgrave get to her. _Never again_ she thought. Her phone rang. It was Trish. She answered it as fast as she could, surprised that she would get a response from her best friend so quickly.

"Yeah?" asked Jessica.

"Simpson said a bloodied man with the same description as Kilgrave just ran into the Angel Inn."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one's hurt, and why would he go there?"

"Gotta go, thanks for the help Trish."

"Wait Jessica! Don't do anything stu-" Jessica hung up before she could finish, and took off towards "Angel Inn." _How ironic._ She thought.

* * *

A man stepped out. He was dressed in a dark purple suit with a blue shirt.

"Well hello there." said Kilgrave.

"Where's Rose?" demanded the Doctor.

"Oooh," said Kilgrave as he examined the Doctor.

"You look almost as bad as I did a couple of hours ago...I think the more pressing question is, why do you look like me? I don't have a brother...as far as I know."

"Ya ya ya let's go with that. I'm your secret long-lost brother, now where the hell is Rose?"

"This is amazing! You look _just_ like me! How is that possible?"

The Doctor took a step inside and got right into Kilgrave's face.

"Don't play games with me. I am _not_ a fun person to be with when angered, ohooh, and you have most _definitely_ angered me. Let me ask you again," he took a step forward. "where." another step "is." then another, "Rose?!"

Kilgrave tilted his head, then said, "Oh, why she's right behind you!" Something collided with his skull.

The Doctor yelled and spun around, faster than lightning. Rose was standing there, holding what looked like the leg of a chair. She jumped on him, kicking and punching as much as she could. Her fists and feet collided with anything they could find. The Doctor tried holding her back but didn't want to hurt her. He heard Kilgrave say,  
"Rose, stop." and she stopped. The Doctor was dumbfounded. How had this monster done that. With Rose not trying to kill him anymore, he rose to his feet. He was a bit worse for wear, but he couldn't let Kilgrave know that. He was sure at this point that Kilgrave had used some type of alien technology to hypnotize Rose somehow. _Or Maybe, he's not of this Earth._

Still looking at Rose, Kilgrave then said, "Rosie, get a knife from that drawer there and hold it to your throat."

"No Rose!" protested the Doctor, but she didn't listen to him. Enraged, the Doctor turned to Kilgrave again. "Leave her be."

"No, and if you try _anything_ , I will make your precious Rose here know it." He gave Rose a wink. "Now, back to business. What's your real name?" asked Kilgrave.

"The Doctor," the Timelord replied, with a smirk. "Yours?"

"Kilgrave." he responded. "You really call yourself the Doctor?"

This cleared everything up. This must've been what Jessica was on about earlier.

"...Yees, do you really call yourself Kilgrave?"

"Yes." _Now let's see if this is an average bloke._ "Kneel."

"Why?"

Kilgrave didn't really expect this, he guessed that his immunity had something to do with their similar looks. He tried again.

"Turn around." ordered Kilgrave.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not a puppy dog, you can't order me around like you somehow do her." said the Doctor. "Actually..." The Doctor closed his eyes, then opened them a moment later. His eyes widened, and the Doctor clearly got excited. "Ooohh, so that's how you do it!"

"What? Do what?"

"How you order people around, well, I say people, I mean the majority of people. You're omitting a virus aren't you? It somehow makes people do whatever you tell them to. Unluckily for you, however, my immune system is by far superior to most, and therefore, I'm resistant to it, immune, per say." _And so is Jessica..._

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I'm clever."

"Bullshit! My dad sent you didn't he? I could have sworn he would have killed himself by now, but I guess if you want to get something done..." said Kilgrave.

"Back to the original subject, you are to release Rose immediately." ordered the Doctor.

"Not a chance, you don't control me."

"and _you_ don't control me, so I guess we're at a stalemate."

"Guess so." agreed Kilgrave.

"You're what Jessica was talking about earlier then aren't you?" asked the Doctor as he glanced nervously over to Rose. He needed to stop Kilgrave from making her do something she would regret.

"Jessica? How do you know Jessica?"

"Let's just say, we got a mutual friend."

"And who is this friend?"

"None of your business, now why do you want Rose again?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, I clearly have some time on my hands." The Doctor looked over to Rose again.

"Jessica did that to you didn't she."

"Yes, no thanks to you."

"I really wasn't expecting Jessica to be that dull, but we do look alike, so I understand where she was going with her thinking."

"I don't! What could you have possibly done to her to expose so much hate towards you?"

"Absolutely nothing! I just wanted her to love me...and she did! We were so happy! And then...well then she went crazy, telling disgusting lies about me. Who does that? She has like absolutely no human decency!"

"Oh shut up! At first, I thought that you were just a tad bit out of touch with your emotions, but now I see that you are full on delusional!"

"I've been told that before, but it's not true!"

"Then why is Rose still standing there with a knife to her throat?!"

* * *

Down in the lobby, the police arrived, along with Jessica. Two officers were going through the security footage to find where the bloodied man had gone to. Jessica was listening in to what they were saying when she heard a "floor 666" come from them. _Typical_ she thought. An ambulance was waiting outside of the hotel in case the man needed it. Jessica bolted to the elevators and pressed the up button. She needed to get to that room before the police did, but she already saw them coming for the elevator.

She heard a _ding_ and the doors opened. She slipped in, pressed floor "6" then immediately smashed the "||" button. They were closing right as the officers got there.

"Sorry boys," she said, "maybe the next one." The doors then closed.

* * *

The two men were facing each other. Not moving, speaking, nor was there ever any break in eye contact. From the corner of his, he still saw Rose with the knife to her throat. The Doctor knew that Kilgrave could make Rose kill herself just by saying so. A plan then immediately formed in his head.

As fast as an unseen weeping angel, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and activated it at Kilgrave's neck.

Kilgrave started, "Rose s-" then made a choking sound. He tried to order Rose again but started gasping for breath instead.

"I inflated the area of your larynx that surrounds your vocal chords."

A wheezing sound now came from Kilgrave, who had his hands around his throat protectively.

"That means you'll have more trouble breathing if you try to talk."

Kilgrave glared at the Doctor, who smiled at him then walked over to Rose. "Rose, you can put the knife down now." She didn't respond. "It's fine, you're safe now." Rose did nothing. He reached out to touch her, but when he did, she dropped the knife and bolted out the door.

The Doctor glanced at Kilgrave, who was smiling smugly. He probably had something to do with this, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He left to make after Rose but instead opened the door to the room to find Jessica standing there.

"Hello, Kilgrave."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! I really hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, leave a review to tell me what you think! (You will still get a papaya if you do!) Again, sorry for the long wait, I will attempt to make the next chapter come faster, so yeah! Thanks!

-The Lamp


	4. Clarification

**It has been two months since I have updated and I am sorry, so so sorry. I actually wrote this all in a day because I didn't like was I was writing before, or the one before that...or the one before that. Yes I rewrote it many timez. So ya. This is also slightly shorter than all the previous chapters, but I hope you still enjoy it! Also, many of you have given me some ideas for the story, like Christy - Flare told me that the Doctor could control minds from far away, but I couldn't really fit that in, so sorry. This chapter is more of a transition, and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer-Still...don't own Doctor Who or Jessica Jones. I misspelled Jessica Jones a few chapters back, so sorry about that, but I'm lazy and don't want to change it.**

* * *

She grabbed the Doctor by the neck and lifted him up so that he was a foot off the ground. The Doctor grasped at Jessica's powerful hold, struggling to breath. She stared into his brown eyes, and he stared back. There was no anger in his expression. He just seemed so helpless, and Jessica almost felt bad.

Keeping her grip on the Doctor, she glanced away from him, examining her surroundings. She saw a kitchen, the door to the bedroom, a balcony, and...Kilgrave? He was just standing there, wearing purple. He also seemed older than the man she was holding up. She dropped the Doctor to the ground, who then proceeded to gasp as cool air filled his lungs.

She looked between the two, almost identical, but at the same time...they seemed to be two completely different people. The Kilgrave she was just choking was the one who came to her earlier that day, claiming to not be Kilgrave. The one on the left had a different haircut, and was wearing a purple suit in opposition to the man on her right's.

She looked between the two, completely flabbergasted. How could she have not noticed? And who was that girl who ran out of this room right before she entered?

Rose. The man on her right who was still regaining his breath had mentioned Rose. Everything clicked together at that instant. This man on his right, what had he called himself? She couldn't remember, but he said that he wasn't Kilgrave. In fact, he had said that another man had taken her and that someone directed him to Jessica.

Jessica looked to the man who then composed himself, straightening out his jacket and brown pinstriped suit. He adjusted his tie, and then looked to Jessica. He met her gaze. His eyes, oh his eyes were so different to Kilgrave's. They were younger, but older-so much older at the same time!

She turned to the purple man. "Kilgrave." She said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kilgrave squinted at her, and then to the man o her right, who then proceeded to glare at him. Kilgrave pointed at his neck, but the man just smiled.

Now Jessica was confused. Kilgrave normally doesn't stop talking, so what was wrong with him now? She decided to ignore him, but first said, "You move, I break your neck. Are we clear?" Kilgrave crossed his arms and proceeded to roll his eyes. She marched up to him, and he backed up a bit, intending to not look intimidated, but he obviously was. Her fist connected to his head before he could try anything. He was knocked unconsious.

The other man was not intimidated, in fact, he seemed calm. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" asked Jessica.

"Well, that is the question isn't it?" joked the Doctor.

"I know you're not him." said Jessica.

"Well I assume that's why you are not trying to hurt me right now." said the Doctor.

"Yeah, but I'm not apoligizing just yet." said Jessica.

"Why not?"

"You might be related to him. I've known his parents, they aren't as bad as him, but they're still pretty bad."

"But I'm nothing like him!" claimed the Doctor.

"You look like him, you talk like him, you sound like him. You could be his brother or something."

"Well I talk like a lot of people. I'm not too bad at accents if I do say so myself."

"Prove it." said Jessica.

"Well alright. What do you want? American? Scottish? Posch?"

"No, prove to me that you're not nothing like Kilgrave."

"But you already know." claimed the Doctor.

"We've gone over this!" said Jessica, who was growing frustrated.

"Well I do have two hearts, I'm nine-hundred-and-three years old, not human by the way, and I just got this face. It really is too bad that you've damaged it a bit, but not to worry, I'll use my elastic-repair-calibrater in the TARDIS and I'll be-"

"What?!"

"Well I can show you the tool, but it may not be much use to you, because I'm assuming that your healing abilities are probably superior to most."

"No, to everything else! Two hearts? Not human? Do you really expect for me to believe that?"

"Well no, but you can listen if you want." The Doctor motioned to his chest.

"I-I don't think so."

"Well, if you want, I can show you. I am mildly telepathic, so if you let me put my fingers to your temples them-"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Jessica walked up to the Doctor, pushed him against the wall and listened to his heartbeat...or beats."

" _Impossible..."_ she whispered.

"I've been told that many times."

"But..you're...it could be a birth defect!" Jessica could not believe this. She had seen so many odd things in her life time, but never something like this. She already knew that this man was not Kilgrave, but how could she let someone who looks identical to Kilgrave just leave?

Now it was the Docter's turn to be surprised."After all of this, you still won't get over the looks? Jessica, I didn't exactly pick this face. It just happened, but I'm glad that I got it, because these teeth are amazing, as I earlier. I obviously didn't realize that I would have a crazy doppelganger in Hell's Kitchen when this happened, but I really am fond of this face. Now Jessica, I am sorry, so so sorry that my form pains you, and once I find Rose, I will leave as soon as possible. All you have to do is accept that I am not him. I am not related to him, I don't know him, I have nothing to do with him. Once you accept that, I will leave."

"Alright." Jessica hesitated, then, hating herself, said, "I can help you find Rose."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I don't like it, but I won't let Kilgrave hurt another innocent person...she's human right?"

"Ya." confirmed the Doctor. The Doctor looked to Kilgrave, who was coming to. "What do we do with him?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know, but I was planning to get him convicted by a jury and everything, but now, I'm not so sure."

The two of them heard a sound from the left. They looked over to see Kilgrave sitting up.

"How was your nap?" asked Jessica.

Kilgrave tried to reply, but couldn't. Instead, a wheezing sound came from his throat.

"Why isn't he talking?"

"I inflated his larynx to the point where he can't make any sound, because his vocal cords don't work at that close of a proximity to each other. It's not harming him, just temperary."

"How did you manage that?"

"With my sonic screwdriver," said the Doctor, as he held it up for her.

"Sonic...screwdriver...what is that?"

"Well, it's a piece of technology that I acquired-"

"Nevermind that, can you make it permanent?"

"Well, possibly, I mean like I said, what I did doesn't harm him really in any way, so the inflation usually lessons within the hour it was inflicted. You would have to do this repeatedly..forever I guess."

As if on cue, a louder sound came from Kilgrave. Then another, and then finally, Kilgrave said, "aw finally." He cleared his throat, then said, "that wasn't very nice. I appreciate the use of my vocal cords thank you."

There was a knock on the door, and following it, a voice. "This is the Hell's Kitchen Police Department. We have heard an immense amount of complaints from the surrounding rooms and there were reports of an injured man coming in there. We would like for you open up, but we do have a warrant, so we can break this door down if necessary."

"Oh bloody 'ell" said Kilgrave.

Jessica looked at the Doctor, and then to Kilgrave. "I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?"

Jessica ignored this, hit Kilgrave with the fallen leg of the chair Rose had used earlier, except this time, it succeded, picked him up, and jumped out the window. Glass went everywhere, and the door was kicked down. 10 police officers entered the room, completely surrounding the Doctor.

The Doctor put his hands up and put on a smile. "'ello, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

 **So there it is. The next update hopefully won't take as long, but testing is coming up...**

 **On a separate note, I know this probably won't end anytime soon, but I am short on plot advancement ideas. If you want to see something done, PM me or post it in a review below. I would love to see it.**

 **Oh oh total separate topic-thanks to all the people who followed this story! We're almost at 100! Thanks so much! Also more favorites and reviews! THANKS TO EVERY PERSON EVER!**

 **I read every single review, and reply as much as possible, but I sometimes miss a few. I love reviews, so whether it's good or bad, I will read and reply it! :) :D**

 **Until next time...**

 **-The Lamp**


	5. Escape

**Alright, believe it or not, this is the last chapter. Sorry...so so sorry for lateness.**

The Doctor was surrounded by police, guns held and aiming for him. He had his hands up but they didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

Finally, one of them looked at him and asked, "Are you okay, sir?"

"Um yes. I believe so."

The man the Doctor saw earlier who was behind the desk walked in and said to someone behind him, "Ya that's him. The other two were the people I was worried about causing trouble."

"Where are they?" asked one of the officers.

"Did you see where they went?" asked another.

"Ya they jumped out the window...say, did you see a girl, blonde hair, wearing a pink sweatshirt...did you see her leave the hotel at any point?"

"No, we thought she was in here as well." responded the same officer.

"Come to think of it, you do look a lot like the person staying here..."started the desk man.

"No I don't think so...don't really know him really, anyway, gotta go. Places to see, people to be..."

"Are you sure you don't need any medical attention?" asked another officer.

"N-no I'm fine. Perfectly fine, me." The Doctor was in fact, not fine. But he shouldered his way through the officials and the door man who eyed him carefully.

Outside the room, the Doctor bolted down the hallway, unsure of which direction Rose had gone. In the end, he decided on checking the TARDIS, maybe Kilgrave had let her go. Surely that would be the first place she would, wouldn't it?

 _Earlier..._

"But first, I have a request for you." stated Kilgrave. He leaned over to Rose "At 3:00pm, you will go back to where you came. I no longer have any use for you."

Rose acknowledged his order, and gave a slight nod in confirmation.

 _Back to present..._

The Doctor was running. Faster than he had before. He had to find Rose. He couldn't even think of what he would do without her. What would he tell her mother?

"Oh yea, sorry about this, but an evil psychopath kidnapped your daughter and now she is lost in the streets of New York. Did I mention that this is 9 years in the future?"

He rounded the corner to the ally where it all began. His TARDIS stood next to the wall, old and blue as ever, and next to his TARDIS was...

"Rose?"

The blond turned around, a smile forming on her face as she saw him. The Doctor ran as fast as he could until he was right next to her, and gave her a hug. She, in return hugged him back. He pulled away very fast, wincing as he did so.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your face is covered in bruises and you limped your way over here."

"Oh, nevermind that. The real question is, are _you_ okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you...you?"

"I don't follow Doctor." joked Rose.

"Nevermind. Let's just get out of here as fast as we can."

* * *

Jessica unceremoniously dumped Kilgrave's body at the foot of her bed and left to get duck tape and some rope. When she came back he was still unconscious. She checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead. It wouldn't be as much fun that way. Besides, she still needed to prove that he was guilty of all the shit he did. After that, she pulled off a length of duct tape, and secured it over his mouth. Following this, she tied his hands and feet together, then left to get some alcohol. The deja vu of the day was starting to get the best of her.

She sat down on her desk, and started her daily alcohol consumption when there was a knock at her door. Jessica went to get it, and when she opened it, Malcolm came in, saying "I've made a terrible mistake" followed by a couple of men shouting "Go! Go!" right at his tale. They pushed their way in and her apartment turned into the location of a brawl. She recognized the people in her apartment. They were from the support group she had made. She glared at Malcolm through the chaos.

"What did you do? You told her?"

"No, not intentionally." He replied. Another man slammed into her.

The fight continued.

"You killed Reuben you bitch!" Came a voice from behind her, and she felt something collide with her skull.

She went down, and the fighting lessoned.

"This is insanity!" came Malcolm.

Footsteps trudged behind Jessica, and she heard another "Reuben" as they led into the area where Kilgrave was being held. The last thing she heard, was, "She has a captive!" and she knew no more.

* * *

The Doctor moved his hand along the curved edge of the TARDIS console, contemplating where to go next, when instead he asked Rose where she wanted to go.

She thought for a second, and in the end, said, "home."

Without question, the Doctor pulled a lever, and they were off.

The TARDIS was only in flight for a few moments when the entire console room shook, and the Doctor and Rose were thrown to the ground.

The shaking stopped within a few seconds as if nothing had happened, but the TARDIS was also no longer moving. They had reached their destination.

"Are we there?" asked Rose as she picked herself up off the ground.

The Doctor was still on the hard grating of a floor. He groaned as he stood up, just about every part of his body throbbing. Lazily, he dragged the screen over to where he stood, and glanced over the Gallifreyan markings displayed on the screen.

"No, doesn't look like it. We're still in Hell's Kitchen, Haven't moved." He looked closer. "Well, we have moved, but we are still in Hell's Kitchen, but it looks like we're at some docks, and also it's a day later from when we left." He looked over to Rose.

"We should check it out. The TARDIS obviously wants us here.

The Doctor forced a smile out of himself. "Obviously."

Rose skipped over to the doors, and stepped out. The Doctor soon followed. They came upon a scene of a large group of people standing still. They were spread out. Some were on the ground, unconscious...or dead. Three people stood in front of them all. A woman had her back to the Doctor and Rose, and another couple was facing them. It took the pair a minute to realize that it was Jessica with her back to them, and Kilgrave and who they assumed to be Trish standing next to each other.

"Are they...kissing?" asked Rose, disgusted.

Kilgrave suddenly walked up to Jessica, and a minute later she lifted him, and snapped his neck.

Rose gasped, and all was quiet.

Moments later, the Doctor looked to his companion, and said, "we should probably go." as police lights flashed in the distance.

"Oh ya." confirmed Rose.

This time, when they entered the TARDIS, it took off immediately, barely after they closed the doors. Luckily, the two of them kept their ground, and didn't get forced to the ground. The familiar wheezing commenced as they touched down yet again. The Doctor, still right next to the doors, peaked his head out, and breathed in. When his head was back in, his face showed concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Stay in here. Please, do not leave until I come back."

"Why?"

"Just...I'm sorry...just don't leave. I'll be right back." And with that, the Doctor left the TARDIS, leaving Rose next to the doors, dumbfounded.

* * *

A/N: Alright, there is an epilogue after this, well, kind of last chapter/epilogue thing-ish idk but ya OFFICIAL last chapter is the next one. And also! The update won't take nearly as long, like I'm talking tomorrow, depending on when you read this.


	6. Epilogue type thing

**Ok here is the ending/last chapter/sort of an epilogue...I think.**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, coming upon the street where he and Rose had landed originally. Nothing seemed to have changed, but from what he could smell, it's been a good two or three months since he and Rose had come upon the dock scene. He walked along the ally, towards the direction of Jessica's apartment. He no longer had to worry about being mistaken for Kilgrave, because from what he could tell, his doppelganger's neck had snapped. All he could hope was that he would not meet the same fate.

He didn't want to go that soon.

When he arrived at Jessica's door he hesitated for a moment, contemplating why he was doing this. At this point, he owed her an explanation of...well him.

He knocked.

Nothing happened.

He knocked again.

This time, he heard a series of various curses and some footsteps.

The door opened.

Jessica stood there, staring at the Doctor, and he stared back.

He braced for some violent act on her part but nothing came.

Instead, what he heard was, "You're not him."

"That is correct" he replied.

"...So you're..."

"The Doctor."

More silence.

"I think I owe you an explanation as to who...and what I am...and an apology as well."

She gestured him inside, but didn't seem too happy about it.

The Doctor sat on a couch, and she sat in a chair facing him. He had to look up to compensate for the difference of height-which probably hadn't been made accidentally.

"Might as well get into it. I am a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey"

Jessica spat out her coffee. "What?!"

"And I'm 900 years old."

She just stared at him.

"Took it well then?" he presumed.

"So you're a lunatic that looks exactly like the bane of my existence. What a surprise."

"Well what were you expecting?" asked the Doctor.

"I was under the illusion that you were his twin brother or something."

"Well, I guess that would make more sense."

"So that means that you're actually an alien? Why do you look like him then? Or is it because you chose his form to strike fear into your enemies?"

"What?! Yes, I am an alien, and I just happen to look exactly like that Kilgrave bloke."

She winced when he said his name.

"And I am sorry, I am so so sorry that he put you through all that pain and suffering, and I can say, for once in my life, that maybe he had that death coming for him."

Jessica said nothing.

"I should go." said the Doctor. He stood and walked back to the doors of her apartment. He passed Malcolm on the way out, who stared at him as if he's seen a ghost. Malcolm then looked to Jessica. "Is he? He's not..."

"No." confirmed Jessica.

"Then who-"

"That's a long story that I'm never gonna tell you."

Malcolm sighed, for he knew that she wasn't lying. "Any jobs?"

"Lots, but I think I'm gonna take the day off."

"Good thinking. The world can survive without you for one day...hopefully" said Malcolm.

"Yeah."

They both looked back at the door. The Doctor, of course, was long gone at this point.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the med bay, chest bare. He just finished wrapping his ribs tightly with a roll of gauze when Rose walked in.

"Blimey, Doctor, what happened to you?"

"Well, you know how Jessica had super-strength and such?"

"She did this to you?"

"Yea"

"Do you need help?" asked Rose.

The doctor winced, but then said, "no." For he had just finished. He put his shirt and coat back on and beamed at Rose. "Ready to go home?"

The wheezing commenced, and the Doctor threw down a few levers, smiled, then looked over to Rose.

"We're here" he said

"...wait, am I actually home this time?" she asked.

The Doctor double-checked the TARDIS screen, then looked back to Rose. "Powell Estate, London, England."

"Then let's go." said Rose with a smile.

"Wait, me too?" asked the Doctor.

"You're crazy if you think I'm facing my mum alone!" complained Rose.

"Oh alright. Allon-sy!"

* * *

A/N: and there is my make-shift ending for this story that I have been working on now for like...I dunno like 9-10months? Yes yes I know, this ending absolutely sucked, but to be honest, I was out of ideas, and I didn't want everyone waiting forever. I want to thank every single human(and non-human) who favorited and/or followed and/or reviewed this story. It truly meant a lot to me, so that you so so much. :) Maybe when season 2(of Jessica Jones) comes out, I'll be inspired to rewrite this crap ending, but until then, I bid you a farewell.

I do, however, have more one-shots planned and more stories in the making. Confusion among the Stars is the current story I am working on so check it out if you want to. I'll have updates and such in my bio, so until then,

-The Lamp


End file.
